poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island
Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island is an upcoming sequel to ''Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail'' created by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The story starts off in a New York setting sometime after the first movie and before the second movie, presumably between 1886 and 1889, and has Fievel recalling a strange dream in which he and his family went west. Pooh, Ash, and their friends arrived in New York and reunited with Fievel. Fievel and Tony (along with our heroes) discover that an ancient treasure lies underneath Manhattan when snooping around an abandoned subway (the Beach Pneumatic Transit system) and stumbling upon the remains of a dead mouse clutching a treasure map, and they decide must find it with the help of an archaeologist Tony knows Dr. Dithering, along with fighting five villains as well. The movie focuses on the relationship between the over exploited workers of a sweatshop (in this case a cheese production line) and the factory's rich owners (Mr. Grasping - played by Ron Perlman, Toplofty - played by Tony Jay, and O'Bloat - played by Richard Karron) here the villains. It also focuses on the plight of the Native Americans in the United States. The treasure under Manhattan turns out to be a group of Native American mice living a long distance beneath the surface (far below the sewers and an underground pressurized train) that decided to hide when they saw how the first Europeans only brought war and disease with them, and didn't want to wait for the European mice to do the same to them. An emotional scene ensues when Fievel must struggle with how cruel his own people the Europeans were (and still are at the time the film takes place) to the natives of America. The sachem decides to send his daughter, Cholena to the surface to see if they have "changed their ways". Upon their return, Stuttlebutt (one of the members of the expedition to find the treasure) reports to the villains unbeknownst to the rest of the members of the expedition, who then decide to use this to their advantage. They tell all the workers of the sweatshop about Cholena (obviously not by name) and that she is their enemy. The mouse NYPD (Chief McBrusque - played by Sherman Howard, and McBrusque's henchman / Dr. Dithering's associate Scuttlebutt - played by John Kassir), who also report to the villains, engage in a bout of police brutality, burning down "every mouse house and rat hole" until they find her. After the angry mouse mob try to capture Cholena and anyone else involved with her, Fievel, Pooh, Ash, and their friends decide to take Cholena back underground, but the police find out and go after them. Meanwhile, everyone fnds out about Dr. Dithering's friendship with the Indian and take him to the butcher shop for his punishment. Papa tells everyone about how madness like this is why they all left for America, and should work together to become friends with those different from them as the fellow Americans they are. Upon returning Cholena to her home and telling the chief what is happening, he gives them a bomb for them to collapse the tunnel connecting the Native Americans to the outside world. This floods it, together with the evil McBrusque and Scuttlebutt. The movie ends with Fievel's papa forming a worker's union, and the villains agreeing amongst themselves to negotiate "with that riff-raff" because otherwise they'll go on strike and make them go background; while Tiger the cat, now the new police chief, watches them. The second-last take shows Fievel seeing, through a foldable telescope, Cholena and her father disappearing into a hidden door at the foot of a statue. The last take being simply Fievel smiling as we fade to black. Trivia *The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Nasty Jack, The Masters of Evil (excluding Cat R. Waul), and The Crime Empire guest star in this film. *Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin will be absent in this film, due to their guest appearance in Thomas' Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. *Cat R. Waul will be absent in this film because the real film took place before the events of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. *BrerJake90 was originally going to co-direct this film with Daniel Esposito, but he retired from making anymore Pooh's Adventures projects. ToonJoey34 was also originally going to be the third co-director of this film, but he was fired after blocking BrerJake90 and it was also learned in 2015 that he will retire soon, so Daniel will make this film by himself instead. *The film takes place before Pooh's Adventures of Les Miserables. *Both The Emperor's New School and An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island featured music scores composed by Michael Tavera. *This film actually takes place after Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under (which explains Joanna the Goanna already knowing Fievel and his family). Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Sequel films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Dom DeLuise